Gordon
Gordon was an Inhuman and the right hand man of Jiaying. His main mission was to protect and transport the rest of the Inhuman population in and out of their settlement, Afterlife. Biography Early Life Gordon was a seemingly normal young man, proud of his looks and blue eyes''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes, that since his youth was mentally prepared to undergo a transformation that would grant him powers and change him in an unpredictable way. Gordon emerged from Terrigenesis confused and scared, without his eyes and with the ability to teleport. Jiaying and Yat-Sen entered the room where Gordon was; Jiaying told Gordon to follow her voice. After many attempts to get to her because his power was uncontrolled, Gordon finally reached Jiaying and hugged her. She told him that he could cry; lacking eyes, he could not. Gordon sat quietly and ate when Jiaying left the room. Bahrain When an Inhuman named Eva Belyakov was informed that her daughter, Katya Belyakov, would not be allowed to go through the mist, she rebelled against Jiaying's orders and stole several Diviners to give her daughter the powers she felt she deserved. Before long the pair encountered S.H.I.E.L.D. and engaged in a battle to the death. Gordon and Jiaying watched the aftermath of the deaths of the two Inhumans, seeing the effect the event had on the agent who had killed Katya.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda'' Ferryman Gordon eventually received the job as the link between the Inhuman settlement Afterlife and the outside world. Potential Inhumans did not know the location of Afterlife, only that Gordon was the access through his power. If they chose not to stay, the secret of where Afterlife is located was safe; if they chose to live there, he would retrieve supplies from the outside for them. On Wednesdays, Gordon would leave the settlement and bring everybody from Chicago. Phone Call ]] Gordon was at his home in Afterlife when he was able to perceive a reaction from his own Diviner, triggered by the transformation of Skye and Raina at the Kree City. Realiving that two new Inhumans had appeared without their knowledge or permission, he contacted an associate through his phone to make sure they also knew about the transformation, informing him and his group that he was going to be in charge of investigating the event.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Retrieval ]] Gordon found the location of Raina just as she was attempting to commit suicide. Gordon teleported to her location moments before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could shoot her and teleported them both away, repeating the words that had comforted him after he had submitted to Terrigenesis.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Silencing the Beast ]] ]] Gordon teleported to Manitowoc, Wisconsin, the location of Calvin Zabo, and took him to his headquarters. He confronted Zabo after Zabo had a tantrum; Zabo wanted Gordon to take his daughter Daisy, but Gordon claimed that taking Zabo was more important. Gordon claimed that Zabo was making too much noise and that he was not one of them; he was only a science experiment. When Zabo asked what that meant for him, Gordon told him that he could not make that decision as he motioned him towards the door.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Gordon teleported to the Retreat, Skye's location, and greeted her at the door. Once inside, he told her that he was similar to her and, despite knowing what he was and what would happen, he still struggled with his change if it had not been for Jiaying. After listening to Skye's problems with her abilities, Gordon told her how, with people like him, she could learn to control her abilities, but the decision had to be hers. He told her that he would be waiting for her call before teleporting away. When Skye unleashed a shockwave to save herself from hostile forces, she called for Gordon, who materialized right next to her. With her agreement, he teleported her away from the area. Two days later, Gordon was there to greet Skye when she awoke in Afterlife. He let her know that she was fine, but he had other things to do and someone else would be attending to her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Pizza Wednesday The next day, Gordon was asked by Lincoln Campbell and Skye if he was going to teleport to Chicago to get pizza for dinner as he usually did on Wednesdays. He said that he could not as he was too busy. Skye asked him if she could get a message to her friends, but Gordon refused, saying that he would need permission from the Elders. When Gordon visited Calvin Zabo in his prison, Zabo was furious at being locked away like an animal for so many days and had been punishing the walls in frustration, Gordon assured Zabo that he was lucky that he was still being kept alive at all. Zabo made it clear he knew Gordon had found Skye and attacked him in a rage over not being allowed to see his daughter. After defending himself, Gordon said in a menacing tone that by drawing the world's attention to the Inhumans, Zabo had "sealed" his fate, and that of his daughter. Gordon later brought Jiaying to see her former husband and watched as she hugged him. Trying to Help Gordon tended to Raina's thorns as she sat before him; she showed pain when he touched her thorns and she expressed anger that he was not removing the thorns altogether. When she asked him why she was doomed to be the "monster under the bed" but Gordon continued to assure her that she was not a monster but was in fact beautiful, and that her real gifts had not come out yet. He tried to explain to her the struggle he had had when he lost his eyes after his own transformation. Lincoln Campbell also tried to offer help, but Gordon rebuffed him, and told Raina that they would discuss things again later. Quantum Entanglement Gordon took a young Inhuman named Ethan Johnston to a camping trip and told him that he would retrieve him when Johnston was ready. After Lincoln Campbell had learned that Raina's dreams were in fact visions of the future, Gordon went to Jiaying to discuss with her Raina's power of precognition. They marveled that she may be unique among them in Afterlife as there was no record of any of Inhuman having the ability to see into the future. They discussed how she could become a valuable asset to their community, alerting them to future dangers and ensuring the safety of their residents. Skye entered to talk to her mother and apologised for interrupting, but Jiaying told her they were finished and Gordon left the pair alone. Gordon then teleported Skye and Calvin Zabo to Milwaukee and said he would return when called. He secretly brought Lincoln Campbell there to observe the father-daughter outing. Gordon went to his leader to tell her that he could not find Johnston at the assigned meeting place. Meanwhile, the HYDRA scientist List had learned to track Gordon's "quantum entanglement", his teleportation signature. List had already killed Johnston and used his recent jaunt to Milwaukee to trace Skye. Gordon teleported and grabbed Skye though she was protesting because she had just seen Phil Coulson; Zabo jumped into the teleportation field before they could depart.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Hiding from HYDRA Gordon returned to Afterlife with Skye and Calvin Zabo, Zabo immediately began shouting at Jiaying about how she had planned to leave him behind. When they realized that Lincoln Campbell had been left behind, Jiaying ordered Gordon to go rescue him. When he arrived; however, he found HYDRA waiting for him, and after a brief fight resulting in a bad cut to Gordon's forehead, he escaped back to Afterlife to inform them that Campbell had been taken. and Skye]] Skye approached Gordon and asked why the Inhumans were not mounting a rescue mission to save Lincoln Campbell; she told him to take her to Campbell but he refused, citing that it was far too dangerous. Raina then appeared and assured the pair that Skye would be able to save Campbell; Gordon explained to Skye that Raina's gift could allow her to see into the future. Raina remained doubtful of her abilities, noting that she saw Phil Coulson working with Grant Ward, but this only confirmed her ability. Gordon continued to argue against saving his friend as he believed going into the HYDRA base would be suicidal, but Raina told them that they need to bring Skye back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Gordon agreed and took Skye back to the Bus to rejoin her former team and rescue Campbell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Raina's Visions ]] As Raina become more adapt at controlling her visions, she become a fortune teller for the people of Afterlife. Gordon went to the room to speak to her and she told him that she now accepted her powers were a gift; Gordon told her that her vision of the War against Ultron had proved her value to the Inhumans. He asked her if she was having any more visions and she told him of a vision she had had of a strange stone that turned to liquid; Gordon immediately recognised the description as that of the Monolith, a weapon designed to destroy the Inhumans. They immediately informed Jiaying of the vision and she ordered him to locate it; Raina offered to go with him to see if she could help direct him to the correct location. ]] The pair teleported onto the Iliad and began searching for the Monolith which was hidden behind a red door which Raina had seen in her vision; using Gordon's powers they avoided detection. As they walked through the ship they discussed Raina's gift and the impact it had on their community until Lance Hunter caught them by chance and set off the alarm. Although Gordon told Raina they needed to go, they soon found what they sought. As the pair stared at the Monolith, they were found by Bobbi Morse and Melinda May. Gordon teleported himself and Raina off the ship and back to the safety of Afterlife. Returning home, they informed Jiaying of what they had found in the S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo hold. Gordon made it clear that he did not feel that Calvin Zabo should be present for their discussion as he felt any matter involving the safety of the Inhumans did not concern him, but Zabo insisted that it did as Gordon had left his daughter Skye behind at S.H.I.E.L.D. As the mood in the room became more tense, Gordon defended Raina from Zabo's insults before threatening him and mocking him about who he was with his formula. Jiaying ordered them to stop before assuring them that she would not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring down their world. ]] Gordon was later approached by a distraught Raina, who informed him that she had had another vision, showing her S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets burning Afterlife to the ground. Gordon went to warn Jiaying but Raina assured him that the disaster started with Jiaying speaking to S.H.I.E.L.D. and she should be kept in the dark. When Gordon asked her who should speak to S.H.I.E.L.D. if not Jiaying, Raina suggested that maybe it should be her. Gordon considered Raina's proposal but his loyalty to Jiaying made him choose instead to inform her of Raina's plan and Raina was arrested and locked away. Gordon later met with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets and delivered Robert Gonzales to Jiaying's office.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars War To be added Final Showdown To be added Personality Gordon is extremely loyal to the Inhumans. He is a comforting figure as he saved Raina and comforted her with the same words that Jiaying said to him. This is also proven to Skye as Gordon recalled his own ordeal after his transformation and listened to Skye's problems controlling her powers. He is also a respectful individual as he gave Skye the choice of coming with him or not and only came when she called. However, he was disrespectful to Cal because he was drawing too much attention and he is not like them, calling him a 'science experiment'. Powers and Abilities Powers Gordon is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman abilities. Aside from superpowers, Gordon's Terrigenesis process also changed him physically, removing the eyes from his face and replacing them with smoothed out skin. Although he lacks eyes, Gordon can see, albeit not in the way that regular people do. Gordon's superpowers all seem to harness a unique form of blue energy which flares whenever one of his abilities is in use. *'Teleportation': Gordon has the ability to transport himself from one area to another. Aside from himself, Gordon can also teleport others so long as he is making direct contact with them. *'Force-Field Generation': When teleporting, Gordon can generate fields of reflective blue energy, which are impervious to gunfire. *'Enhanced Strength': He was able to throw Calvin Zabo into a wall with no apparent effort. Relationships Allies *Inhumans **Jiaying † **Yat-Sen **Lincoln Campbell **Raina † **Skye **Ethan Johnston † Enemies *Calvin Zabo *HYDRA *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie **Leo Fitz - Killer **Phil Coulson Appearances Trivia *Even though he originates from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Gordon made his comic book debut in Uncanny Inhumans #0 (April, 2015).AGENTS OF SHIELD'S EYELESS INHUMAN MAKES MARVEL COMIC DEBUT References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Leo Fitz Category:Villains